The FIFA Project Wiki
The FIFA Project Wiki This is where you will find the archived results and rankings for The FIFA Project, an ongoing simulation of FIFA international tournaments using 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil. For current competitions, see the Navbox at the bottom of any page. The current stage I am simming is below. I have also included below the incomplete pages of my attempt at the UEFA Champions League and Europa League, using FIFA '13 and the Creation Center. I do not own the game anymore, and will not be restarting these, focusing only on international competitions. 'Current Month: '''September Y2C1 ''(Click for four-year schedule.) 'Currently Playing: 'World Cup Qualifying - UEFA (Cycle 1) Champions League Europa League What is The FIFA Project? The FIFA Project is an ongoing simulation of FIFA international competitions using CPU vs CPU play in 2014 FIFA World Cup by EA Sports. I've always used sports games to simulate results, fascinated by how accurate they could be. With the FIFA games, I have done this in the past, but was rather limited by the amount of teams offered in the games. There was a short attempt at doing this with FIFA '13, but the created teams for both international and UEFA club level teams was not standardized, and created unusual results. This is starting with Cycle 1, which has Years 0 through 4, starting in July Y0C1 (Year 0, Cycle 1), just after the World Cup, and ends with the Y4C1 World Cup. I use exclusively the Elo Rating ranking system for all rankings, mirroring the Elo Ratings from the end of the World Cup. I may include the updated Elo Rankings in the future. Basic Rules of the Project This list will probably change quite a bit, but below are some of the rules I am following: *ALL matches will be played as CPU vs CPU, using 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil for Xbox 360. *Difficulty, Sliders, Match Options, etc. have been set and will remain constant. I am currently using Legendary difficulty, with sliders at the default, 8 minute halves, and Fast game speed. *Injuries, as of right now, will not carry over into the next match. Red cards, however, will. 1 game for a second yellow, 3 games for a straight red. I am not tracking yellow cards at this moment. *I will not, for the most part, mess with the starting lineups, unless players are suspended. *Second leg games: Some qualifying requires two-legged ties. This is not easy to adjust in Kick-Off mode, so the following rules are in effect. **If the first leg was tied, no adjustment. **If not, I will control one team at the start of the second half and allow the CPU to score until the correct goal differential is reached. (For example, if leg 1 was 3-1, I would control the losing team and let the CPU score twice.) I've become quite good at this, so it should take less than 5 of the 90 minutes. This is not ideal, but I've found it's the best way to go about it. *Since there's not much of a home field advantage built into the game, I will probably not change the default stadium for "neutral site" tournaments. I will set up home games as 'Qualifying', and neutral site games appropriately with the round in game. Yes, this means that beyond the qualifying stage, all games are in Brazil stadia, but it is the true neutral ground. ---- Category:Browse